the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
Members
The members of the Hive are players that have beaten the Initiation round. Hive members are different from Hive allies. The allies of the Hive are people who regularly play with the Hive, but have not passed Intiation. The Hive has 1700 members, but Matriarch italian-stal only knows so many of them. If one is in the Hive, go to the Matriarch to reveal his gamertag and tell that they were a previous member. The Matriarch italian-stal has told me of the gamers he knows. This does not include planned members of "Egg" rank. Now, all of these members have ranks, but they are not posted on the wiki. Only the Matriarch and Monarch keep track of each player's rank. By doing so, no member can lie about their rank, for the Matriarch and Monarch have clear sight the member's rank. Original Members These are the known Playstation 3 and internet manager Hive member gamertags to italian-stal: *BadassOfDOD *BURNING_WITCH- (lost leader) *CHAKRAMMblade *cz1420 (quit) *italian-stal (Matriarch) *cyperhustla *philip13_ *iwish40 (italian-stal's 1st) *the_shredrrr *Dragonboy615 *hortenwho2 *Londynn9999 *kezzervic *abi3760 *Sadistic_Griz *flarebear02 *zoro727 *pet-shop980 *NOOBISHCRYBABY *lil-bittykillers *tjb2004 *D4rthYoda198 *alz0003 *B-Headed *Moises2wavey (quit) *MILLERDUO *gr8vamp *ivorybertell *teddytom *deric2002 *nathanredrunner *the_guy_who_wins *uJustGotOwnedByC *DRAKOALLSTAR *realgrapeape2012 *celkworm *mad_hatter_968 *bigavee *WalterPayon34 *ReyAlonzo91 *alicat91 *dlcmlr *wuskers *MeatEater010 *crazyaxel78 *Anthonyr475 *Almondtea *runrundog *cameron3346 *HaNDz-oF_NoD__ *killerrthebest *chaosshadow18 (quit) *BamaMercenary *whyisbloodred *wea7mm-08 *buttcheek34 *AnthonyDR475 *fivboys *xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx *THEVENOMSTYLER *ELiTeNuKe-151 *the_hunter2005 *Mantletrooper1 *PRAETORIANRAVAGR *FREAKZSONEYE4nl *war35537 *SLICKZONE *KelpThing *stunnafour20 *codster1324 *PRIMEWARRIOR101 *dexy2001 *esecookiemonster *KEERFIE *csutorka *ShadowWalker_757 *DemonOfDarkness7 *NiGhT_oF_fRiGhT *duckie00 *jade_Eliktra *FIRERYNINJA63 *gjoe34 *mhurdle12 *prealien9 *XDarkharXD *AngelHero_1990 *pooma7 *neilgillon *AlfreTheBest10 *alice_170 (quit) *J-L-Walker-2920 *RolandoDaisy1988 *papirringo99 *ghosthunter5999 *froad456 *sTaRk1LL3R_23 *Deathstalker419 *Bibi1005 *monsterjaws *styleenut *colt34cak *Chelsey_just_won *blackorchid73 *Dark_Lycan108 *RAMPAGE-RAWKR99 (italian-stal's 100th) *hulksmasher51 *TheHunter_Saint *pythor085 *DawnSlayer78 *BoR1cUa44 *PShardas *blackknight2002 *adaminsky *spidey19355 *bigbluck79 *X_Lone-Soldier *XxLEFT4DEAD2xX *XDeath_Blade-X *TheHunters_Ares *anarchy_angel_11 *alchestbreach123 *tyrada2000 *TheHunters_Mars *deathdelers32 *TheHunters_Zeus *c_d-knowles *dpetch01 *THE_HIVE_CABLER *monkeyrock9 *KeeperofShadowz *pupgod768 *jakeroks123 *maryamrajput *XbOxKiLlEr02 *xWeRockUHardx *KID_n_LAW *aliensRhere *wyatt--earp *Dangerknights *scorping04 *greatwh1tes *NEMO_INSLEY *lostpredator90 *KingAzxoll9 *Zx3xIMxPROx3xZ *dugy01 *adiazpolo *footballdjm18 *TheHunters_JK *Blueray72 *damian331 *i-8_Awatis-_- *hirc11 *numnutsforever *dovakiin12 *Alien190 *sdrbuck234 *zachplooper28 *FatboyChubs *DarkAngelCharms *PredAlian1 *nastyyydogg *Amature99 *nightwolf927 *Golden-Boy345 *lizbragg *battylittleste *Dark_Justifier *UNKNOWN-PREATOR *chaosmage99 *youngblood524 *TheBlackDahliaX *Etrius-YOLO *Conseidass *sharkbait0326 *SANIBELBABY *wolfman679 *Knights_Vengence *LIGHT-ANGELKING *SHADOW-LYCANWIND *akablacksmith42 *Vaumon444 *minispot6671 *Kmen2012 *DarksamusS117 *BigMac9957 *DARK-VAMPIREKING *JOMARLUIS *jomar20067 *nck2001 *chevybeagles *starSHIPomar5676 (quit) *akthacker *frieza109 *bunny19524 *Zwaksnoll989 *DEATHHOUNDS37 *knownmarine *eyeofanubus *shadowlurker321 *RECON-ELITELORD *ELIBITC-H *dethpredator *MULTIPLAYER1999 (italian-stal's 200th) *THAY-GUY-_-O_o *|--LAST-KING--| *|-LAST-YAUJTA-| *CrazyKid1214 *potato_bug10 *snake_eye_214 *Restless_Legion *KillerShadow8852 *footballdjm3 *BLOODYEMOTIONS *costumbreangel *AllHailRichard *The_reapers_last *hudsonwa *BountyBuster *mikerorrer7391 *jellibien93 *killkratos123 *predatorfalcon *tmgmtmkm *kurtrobertbentle *Dr_Stein_Sythe *vintat1113 *agj_shark *DRAGONKILLER5900 *Darkness-night_k *eXtreme-183 *zombiehunt850 *TheDon-xV *bluepokeballs *Smelly_dogg *ngatokorua77 *Chronicle_Alice *SPECIMEN00X *victortango98 *xXPREDQUEENXx *RadicalRabbyGT *grizzotter *ULTRA_MARINE555 *trenttyb *bloodwar789 *thetrueGB *xx_MaYhEm_88_xx *nlnetailfox2k8 *viperrallie *Paperbat9 *dantekoolNoob *damain331 *pfcmenzel *crazydartman *Copy_Ninja_Arts *SHADOW-LYCANBLUD *SHADOW-LYCANRAIN *Kakashi_Shadow *adrianburnt1 *forbidknight68 *Nazgouls_Wrath6 *foxfire03 *MIKE-LOTT *KOMAKAZI_DEATH34 *codkiller0826 *LegendaryScar *redwinger01 *Telecommando946 *dinoshark2000 *narph98 *darthnew *XToxicVinesX *edwardt06 *patrickcoolfunny *PSYCHOSOCIEL *RaQuan124 *tentales13 *unfair-sizey *xAssassinAngelsx *chrismvilla *SHADOW-LYCANCROW *earthwolfgirl3 *uyo12 *VkeithZ *black_reddragon *X_Act-of-Valor-X *marshmallkiller *SHADOW-LYCANBANE *royalflushfam (quit) *SHADOW-LYCANEYES *o_so_good559 *DERP-E12 *shadow_1101 *Fallen_ryker *zeus8335 *wanlog410 *momsaccountused1 *crackdealer12 *agent30808 *shadowdark-E123 *viper3558 *THEDESTROYER1543 *ashton_thomas (italian-stal's 300th) *Dalton3899 *BICE1997 *DocWillRockU *ZzV3NOMOUSzZ *corycoon603 *xFriZ-_-Predator *A_ki_ey *sctt12345 *Marine_Team5 *posadas3 *DARKSOUL-LION *roosterad *garfiel09 *DWARF_TOFFEE *wildbeastlion *snowflake0405 *BreadAmongToast *Shockwave *oblivion213 *yourtruenemisis *SUBZERO-2012 *nikoo32 *SAPPERSOLDIER34 *shadowwolf115 *Undead_Excaliber *Xx_darkness66_xX *jacob_nf8956 *crackmonster71 *LOS-Shockwave *SHADOW-LYCANKING *muffinkiller14 *Veteran_Hive_VIP *aacaec *xzASYLUMzx *preadator16 *LydiaTheX3noGirl *SERPENTX34 *AnthonyTuthill *Sword_of_Shatter *VDracul *r_ethan-44-yahoo *Skull-Girl69 *Sleep-Mystogan *Awesome-Gabe01 *Andrewthe99r *hootyhoo2u *SpaceRated *T_DHBLACKVIPER *DIABLOX3G4 *KILLER-TEDDY567 *slinkyball *DisTanT_D34TH5 *Regular_Slacker *drawfire141 *NW-DIABLO *TheBeastToo *Lotusofthesand *untimentcreeper *drew100jedi *XxRagging_girlxX *SHADOWxxPREDATOR *joshuaget-r-done *gansta_child_04 *God_of_war-ny300 *Sinboy136 *jrwhitb *YAHS-MALAKIM *Atyourmomas59 The record for the most members initiated in one day in Playstation is 7 so far. Online Members The Hive has a small unnoticed sector of members that manage online affairs for the Hive. This is the smallest list, but these are the people that help manage the Wiki and make videos for the clan. These are online Hive names: *KingAzxoll9 *TheHiveOfficial *MrALIENSVSPREDATOR *Mad Hatter Demonologist *avp trio *Jonathan Harman *Zee-Dude Xbox360 Members When the Hive entered Xbox360 in its fourth age of updates, a new list of members originated. Although much smaller than the Playstaion one, this list will grow with the Monarch's Initiations. These are the known Xbox Hive members: *trajectory989 (Monarch) *AntiDeacon (trajectory989's first) *Shreedermann *Blowing Mud *tomek carmine The record for the most members initiated in one day in Xbox is 2. Accomplished Members Some Hive members have done more for the Hive than just get initiated and play acouple matches. These members have contributed to the Hive and its resources and are therefore comemorated as such. These people are: The gamers cz1420, BadassOfDOD, BURNING-WITCH_, CHAKRAMMblade, and italian-stal have all been Matriarchs of the Hive some time or another. italian-stal is the current Hive Matriarch (see "Hive History"). The members MILLERDUO, mad_hatter_968, DEATHHOUNDS37, philip13_ , and CHAKRAMMblade are the Council Empresses. No members are in the Bulwark of the Royals. There are no players in the Mixblood Elites. No-one is in the Hivebloods. No-one is "Hivebloods"-level rank. Mantletrooper1 is the only one in the Hive of Fame. Hive member mad_hatter_968 is the first member of the clan to be prestiged. xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx was second, and SLICKZONE (Dark-Lycan108) was third. The members cyperhustla and philip13_ have been in the Hive longer than the second and third Matriarchs, being in it since the first Matriarch. The player iwish40 is the first player italian-stal initiated. The player RAMPAGE-RAWKR99 is italian-stal's hundredth initiate. MULTIPLAYER1999 is italian-stal's two hundredth. ashton_thomas is italian-stal's three hundredth initiate. The members mad_hatter_968, MILLERDUO, Mantletrooper1, XbOxKiLlEr02, knownmarine, and DEATHHOUNDS37 all possess their own subclans in the Hive clan. The members dlcmlr, footballdjm18, sharkbait0326, Blueray72, BadassOfDOD, dethpredator, nck2001, SERPENTX34, and SHADOW-LYCANKING all own ally clans to the Hive. LIGHT-ANGELKING once owned an ally clan before becoming SHADOW-LYCANEYES. mad_hatter_968 owns several clans. The once subclan Death Deelers, the Demonata, the Goblin Horde, the Legendary Warriors, and the Souleaters are all allies because mad_hatter_968 is a Hive member. The members DEATHHOUNDS37, mad_hatter_968, numnutsforever, dinoshark2000, and SLICKZONE are known as regulars on the Hive's agenda and are known as some of the most dedicated members at this time. However, when the Matriarch is away, he has a council Empress become the temporary Matriarch. This person right now is mad_hatter_968, the backup leader. Executives Normal Executives The Hive also has Executives, a role only given by a player's nature or personality, not by rank or how long they have been in the clan. This is where first impressions count to the Matriarch. Normal Executives: The member chaosshadow18 is annointed the Executive Trainer of Hive members, other than the Matriarch, for he is known in his ability to train people. The Executive Hacker for the clan is xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx, whose hacking abilities got him this extraneous rank. See further up the list to see his hacking abilities. The member AlfreTheBest10 is the official Executive Moralist, for when he is in Hive battles, he constantly gives the Hive members constant morale to win. The Executive Idealist is mad_hatter_968, for he gave many ideas and contributions to the Hive. He has given many good ideas to Matriarch italian-stal. He is given credit for helping invent the Persecution, Reaper, Alpha, Legendary, and Guardian special rounds. He has also created the Hive-and-Seek, Hive Sumo, Hive Pureblood Royale, and King-of-the-Hive games of the Hive. The Executive Wiki Editor of the clan is KingAzxoll9, who is not even on the PS3, but is the Hive's eye on the Internet and keeps the Hive Wiki nice and organized. TheHiveOfficial is the secondary editor, but is not an executive. The Executive Glicher of the Hive is monsterjaws, who has found the most new glitches to the Hive than any other member. His glitches are his prime source of rankups. The Executive Comedian of the clan has yet to be announced, and it is a position. The Executive Dodger of the clan is sharkbait0326. His fighting style is unique, in comparison to the common brutish tactics of other players. He barely attacks, but much more dodges and encircles his opponent before going in. This commonly confuses the opponent, giving him an upper hand. The Executive Berserker of the clan is the_shredrrr. He conveys the most anger and rage of any player. When he is angered, he will say plenty of violent phrases and swear words. During his raging, however, his skill as a player increases. Species Executive A second type of Executive is a Species Executive. In it, there are the top 4 for each species (except predator). Species Executives are considered the top of each species in the clan, based on their superior skill of that species. Three of the Executives are the top fighters of that species in AvP, the fourth is the top fighter of that species in ACM. These are the best fighters of each species in the clan, the ''Species Executives:'' Alien - the most-used species in the clan, these are some of the strongest melee fighters one can find in AvP: #CHAKRAMMblade - Hive creator, one of two of the world's best aliens, and current Empress CHAKRAMMblade is a legendary player around AVP. He stands as the Hive's best alien. #italian-stal - as a Matriarch, italian-stal must be a good alien player. His most infamous trait is being the clan's top wall-tailer and one of the best in the AvP universe. #mad_hatter_968 - although a renown predator, mad_hatter_968 is also a skilled alien, holding good ground against italian-stal. ACM: MULTIPLAYER1999 - proven as a common ACM player, he has found ways to be skilled in Colonial Marines, despite the restrictive gameplay. Predator - as a partially-melee character, this is also commonly used in the clan, has some phenominal all-around players: #mad_hatter_968 - known as one of the best melee fighters in the clan, he is also the Executive Idealist. He also controls multiple clans and is known as the Hive's best combi-sticker. #xXPREDQUEENXx - although he came from no previous elite clans (so far as we know), xXPREDQUEENXx is known as the Distance Heavy Master in the Hive, killing his enemies fast and quick from afar. #XDarkharXD - known as a legendary melee fighter of the clan, XDarkharXD has gone up against some of the best fighters in the clan by himself. Marine - although rare in the clan, the Hive has some great ranged players that show superior skill from afar: #wolfman679 - wolfman679 is the Hive's master shotgun-wielder. He has been called by the Hive and his friends by the name "The Shotgun King," is is known as the best close-range marine in the clan. #untimentcreeper - almost always seen as a marine, untimentcreeper knows ways to kill his opponents quickly and successfully. He has even gained the reputation of being the clan's top sniper with the scoped rifle. #Dangerknights - although slightly less skilled in marine than the others, Dangerknights is still a very strong player with the marine and can kill melee fighters before they even touch him. ACM: None Round Executives There are also Executives to each special round. The member that beats a certain special round and wins 5 times in a row is considered that Executive for that round, a master of it. This is a high right and one will be respected, no matter their rank. The rounds involved here are the Power, Persecution, Rank, Reaper, Rebirth, and Guardian rounds. The Executive Roundist is the one player that has beaten all these rounds 5 times in a row, the highest Executive position possible. Special Round Executives: The Executive Ranker of the clan is Mantletrooper1, who has beaten 5 Empress-created Rank rounds in a row without losing. He is known as the "Rank Master" now as a reason. Other executives may be found one day or another. Creators Members who create games are also given credit for being accomplished members. See inividual game pages to see the contributors (see "Hive Races," "Hive-and-Seek," "Hive Sumo," "Hive Tournament," "King-of-the-Hive," "Hive Pureblood Royale," "Operation: Hive Frontier," "Hive Strategics," "Hive Strike," "Hive Infection," and "Hive Domination"). Hive Allies These players are members of ally clans or are commonly seen playing in a Hive group. Most of these members hail from the Shadow Lycan, Elite Hunter, and Death Deelers clans. Other allies on this list are players that have cooperatively and successfully played 3 or more matches with the Hive. These allies are: *SHADOW-LYCANPRED *SHADOW-LYCANHELL *SHADOW-LYCANTRAK (T_DHBLACKMAMMBA) *pegasys4 *AlexReneMartin *AG_Rockz *lilstreethustla *lucianpowe *ea4dce4473 *kida77wolf (one of best alien players on Earth) *lildredre21 *Ghost_Warrior143 *grim-mask *Godscreen